Sin pena ni gloria
by 3rika-chan
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Senpai no hubiera encontrado a Morinaga y la linda (o no tan linda) historia de amor que conocemos no se hubiera dado? ¿Qué pasaría si Morinaga hubiera tomado una mala decisión con la que Senpai tuviera que cargar el resto de su vida? Aquella noche, después de 2 semanas de no verlo, mientras regresaba a su hogar, Souichi descubre la terrible verdad. Morinaga


_–_ _Él definitivamente no estará hoy tampoco._

Venía a pesar de saber la cruel realidad, no entendía porque pero estaba muy preocupado por él; no debía de estarlo pero era inevitable. Tenía un extraño presentimiento que presionaba constantemente en mi pecho y en ocasiones me dejaba sin aliento, ese vació también se alojaba en mi estómago y también me producía migraña. Continué desanimado mi camino por las avenidas, había contado los días y daban el total de dos semanas. Catorce días sin que sus amigos o yo supiéramos de Morinaga, catorce días desde que desapareció y catorce días desde que padezco insomnio.

 _–_ _Seriamente ya es tiempo… ¿quizás debamos informar a la policía?_

No podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza de que algo malo le había sucedido, había estado preocupado pero empeoró cuando sus amigos me hicieron notar la gravedad del asunto. No fue de ayuda que aquella mujer comentara sus preocupaciones, diciendo que pudo sufrir un accidente o alguna emergencia. Las mujeres son un manojo de nervios, no eran más que problemas. Morinaga estaba bien, eso quería pensar, le dije que no se mostrara ante mí y como solía suceder había exagerado sus acciones. Eso debía de ser, era un idiota.

 _–_ **¿Qué es eso?** Escuché a una chica mientras pasaba por un puente.

 _–_ **¿Eh?** Preguntaba su pareja.

 _–_ **Mira ahí ¡Imposible! ¿¡Es un cadáver!?**

Me detuve, giré mi rostro y vi la penumbra del abismo. Mi corazón se detuvo ante la posibilidad y se me comenzó a dificultar el respirar. Este sitio no estaba retirado de su departamento y era lo que más me angustiaba. Di un cuarto de vuelta sobre mi eje y me apresuré para escudriñar sobre el barandal. Esforcé mis ojos para enfocar pero la conmoción me tenía alterado, la oscuridad era densa y el alumbrado no ofrecía buena iluminación. Mis trémulos dedos se aferraban a la viga de fierro, necesitaba una respuesta negativa de inmediato.

 _–_ _¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? ¡No puedo verlo!_

El agua circulaba lentamente por el canal, el movimiento era casi imperceptible de no ser por el pacífico sonido que llegaba a mis oídos en forma de eco. Bolsas plásticas, cajas de zapatos, botellas y demás basura se hallaba a la orilla, donde además crecía dispareja una resistente maleza. Alcancé a percibir un gran bulto, me aterré, no podía distinguir su forma pero de inmediato me invadieron unas insaciables ganas de saltar al vacío.

 _–_ **¡Es… el cuerpo de un hombre! ¡No veas Natsuko!** Gritó el chico cubriendo en un impulso a su acompañante. **\- ¡Debemos llamar la policía!**

 _–_ _¡No es cierto! ¡Ese no puede ser Morinaga! ¡Debe ser alguien más!_

Me desplomé en el suelo, todavía sujetándome pero ahora de los barrotes, estaba desconcertado y sin darme cuenta comencé a lagrimar ignorando a esa pareja. Tragué saliva para aliviar el nudo de mi garganta y sentí el salado sabor del agua que caía por mis mejillas. Mi quijada temblaba y apreté mis dientes para evitar sollozar y hacer el ridículo. Me estaba alterando precipitadamente pero en mi cabeza ya se había declarado como una absoluta verdad. Lo maldije internamente hasta que sentí una cálida mano en mi hombro y un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal. Era la mano de Morinaga, estaba seguro de ello, así que me volteé con esperanza de que se tratara del idiota pero ahí no había nadie. Detrás de mí sólo se hallaba la oscuridad.

 **–** **¿Morinaga…?** Susurré expectante.

– **¿Señor está bien?** Preguntó la mujer arrodillándose, ofreciéndome su ayuda.

 **–** **¡A un lado!** La empujé y ella calló al suelo. **– Necesito comprobarlo.** Me dije a mí mismo.

Su novio, quien hablaba por celular, seguramente al número de emergencias, apartó el aparato por un momento para gritarme e intentar alcanzarme. Estaba furioso, y con razón, pero no tenía tiempo para sus estúpidos reclamos. Atravesé el puente y me deslicé por uno de los costados del canal. Fui torpe y al no cuidar mis pasos en un área inclinada me resbalé. Todo mi peso calló sobre uno de mis pies y después sentí una horrible punzada que palpitaba; me disloqué el tobillo. Solté un quejillo pero me recuperé, o más bien me desencajé, al toparme con el dichoso bulto. Alrededor me percaté de un zapato deportivo bastante familiar, el ambiente era rodeado por un hedor casi insoportable que me daba náuseas.

 **–** **N-no puede ser.** Mi voz se cortaba mientras cubría mi boca.

El cuerpo de aquella persona yacía boca abajo, no quería admitir que se trataba de Morinaga. Observé la sudadera roja, ese cabello azulado y los tibios dedos que ahora se encontraban grisáceos. Fue un idiota pero ya no era Morinaga. Mordí mi labio inferior para soportar el fuerte dolor de mi pecho y detener el sollozo que no podía calmar. Estaba sumamente asustado, no podía ponerme en pie y no sólo por mi tobillo sino que mis piernas no tenían ninguna fuerza. Me arrastré un par de centímetros apoyándome con mis palmas para aproximarme y luego lo sujeté entre mis manos. Con firmeza pero también con delicadeza, giré el cuerpo, tenía que ver su rostro.

 **–** **N-no, no por favor. No.**

Mi vista se tornó borrosa por el río de lágrimas pero podía distinguirlo, era Morinaga, su rostro estaba ligeramente desfigurado pues su cuerpo ya se estaba descomponiendo ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba ahí? Posiblemente desde que desapareció.

 **–** **¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Un maldito desgraciado, Morinaga!**

Mi llanto pudo romper el corazón de cualquiera. Poco me importó el olor o su aspecto, lo aprecié con decepción y lo abracé con el cuidado y el poco juicio que me quedaba. Me invadió una pasajera culpa, no podía pensar con claridad así que mis sentidos se concentraron en el dolor de su pérdida. No iba a volver a hablar con él, no podría perdonarlo jamás y ya no lo escucharía llamándome con insistencia.

 **–** _¿Por qué tenías que dejar las cosas a medias idiota? ¿Por qué tenías que dejarme?_

Me despegué un segundo de él y me percaté de cómo su piel se despegaba, se estaba pudriendo, su estado era lamentable. Me asusté al sentir algo escurridizo viajar por mi brazo, estaba cubierto de gusanos y al soltarlo muchos de ellos se escaparon por debajo de su sudadera. No pude soportar esa última impresión, me volteé y mi estómago se vació; aunque no había comido casi nada en todo el día. Quedé pasmado por varios minutos, perdí la noción del tiempo en estado de shock, hasta que sentí nuevamente una mano sobre mi hombro pero en esta ocasión su esencia era diferente.

 **–** **¿Muchacho estás bien?** Preguntó un oficial de policía.

Enmudecí mientras mis ojos volvían a cristalizarse. Las luces del flash de las cámaras me cegaban y me envolvían en una ilusión, quería pensar que se trataba de un sueño pero no era así. Mis instintos me superaron cuando unos sujetos cargaban a Morinaga y lo envolvían para ocultarlo de la luz de luna y de cualquier otra mirada. Lo estaba privando de oxígeno.

 **\- ¿¡Qué hacen!? ¡Si lo encierran Morinaga va a morir! ¡Suéltenlo!** Los golpeé apartándolos de la camilla y liberando a mi kouhai. **– ¡No tienen derecho de llevárselo! Él es… es…** Mi voz se fue perdiendo cuando uno de los policías me sujetó de la muñeca.

 **–** **¿Era tu amigo?** Preguntó con amabilidad y una excéntrica calidez. Yo negué, no era mi amigo. **–Comprendo. Lo lamento.**

 **–** **No tanto como yo. Fue por mi culpa.** Declaré.

 **–** **No lo hagas muchacho, de nada sirve culparte, he visto estas escenas cientos de veces. Las personas toman este tipo de decisiones, correctas para ellos y desgarradoras para quienes quedamos atrás, no nos queda más que aceptarlo.**

 **–** **Se equivoca, no fue así, yo… en verdad…** La frustración era inmensa, fruncí mi ceño y con el puño golpeé el concreto.

La última vez que lo vi fue por la mañana después de que abusó de mí. Era obvio que estaría enojado, violó mi privacidad, fue más lejos de lo que le hubiera permitido y me traicionó. Todavía sentía el rencor y enojo en su contra, no iba a perdonarlo incluso si se largaba cobardemente al otro mundo; ese maldito no se disculpó. Recuerdo que lo golpeé, su mejilla se puso roja y pude notar la frialdad de sus palabras. Era como un cachorro herido, aunque no lo mostrara, por alguna razón y sin tener pruebas, sentí que lloraría en cualquier momento ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si él me lastimó a mí? No tenía derecho de mostrarse tan dolido.

 ** _–_** ** _Senpai fuiste insensible… sabías sobre mis sentimientos… no había forma de que me resistiera._**

Sus palabras llegaban como dagas que se incrustaban más y más profundo. Siempre solía golpearlo por su comportamiento idiota o exasperante pero el dolor en mis nudillos, que ahora como en esa situación lo fue, permanecía, ardía como fuego. También recordaba la llamada que hizo por la tarde. Fue tan lejos como para preocuparse por mi trabajo, demostró ser responsable en sus labores más allá de nuestros problemas y desacuerdos. El lunes que regresé las cosas mantenían su curso con normalidad, parecía que yo hubiera sido quien hizo el trabajo, era excelente aprendiz y una buena persona. No podía exigirle más. Su único defecto fue fijarse en mí, fijarse en alguien que no le traería felicidad, que no estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por ver una sonrisa en su cara; alguien tan marchito como yo. ¿Qué tan horrible podía ser mi personalidad? ¿Qué tan retorcida estaba mi alma por no compadecerme de una persona tan especial? Era despistado, un idiota más grande que el mismísimo Morinaga. Me reafirmó su amor con las palabras finales que lo escuché decir. Incluso su recuerdo se mantendría en mi memoria como una eterna confesión.

 **–** **** ** _Sólo quería lo supieras._** Fue su última frase.

 **–** **¿Por qué?** Me preguntaría por el resto de la eternidad.

Al pasar los días una persona de carácter firme y apariencia estricta y pulcra se presentó en la universidad. Decía ser hermano de Morinaga y no podía creer la entereza que mantenía, no logré descifrar ningún remordimiento o pena detrás del laberinto de sus ojos oscuros ¿Acaso no estaba triste por su muerte? Era todo lo opuesto del joven alegre, expresivo y disparatado que era mi kouhai, me era imposible pensar que eran parientes. Me contactó con la intensión de ofrecerme una elevada suma de dinero para retractarme en la declaración que hice a la policía, su muerte se hizo pública en uno de los periódicos y la noticia llegó a su ciudad natal; querían encubrir un acto que consideraban deshonroso. No pude tolerar tal insensibilidad de su parte.

 **–** **¿Está bien si firmó un cheque a su nombre? Por ahora no cuento con esa cantidad en efectivo.** Dijo con voz seria sacando una pluma.

 **–** **¿Pero quién te crees que soy? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir a ofrecerme dinero cuándo acaban de encontrar muerto a Morinaga?** Mi voz se quebró. **– Dijiste que venías por sus restos, ¡Ni siquiera lo han enterrado! ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de él? No puedo creer que seas su hermano.**

Su cara se desencajó por unos cuantos segundos, era como si guardara un gran secreto, uno que pertenecía al pasado de ambos, probablemente la razón por la que Morinaga decidió partir de su hogar.

 **–** **Se trata únicamente de un proceso, igual que cualquier acta de matrimonio, sólo papeleo.** Era increíble, era inhumano. **– Tiene años que está muerto para nosotros, en Nagoya o en la tumba familiar no hace mucha diferencia.**

Le solté un puñetazo, el más fuerte que haya dado jamás, su sangre quedó en mi mano y tuvieron que suspenderme de la universidad. En el pasado hubiera sido impensable pero ya no me encontraba en el pasado, igual que Morinaga se había desvanecido de mi presente. No me importó. Sufrí esos días y noches encerrado en mi habitación, Kanako se preocupó, la escuché decirle a Matsuda-san que me comportaba de la misma forma que cuando mamá falleció y estaba preocupada. Se me dificultaba asumir las pérdidas, con más razón si eran antes de tiempo. Él era tan joven como yo pero abandonó todo por algo que nunca comprenderé ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Dejó atrás todo ¿Era para no sentir dolor? ¿Sufría por mi causa? No lo comprendía. ¿Qué orilla a una persona a caer en la desesperanza? Al reflexionarlo, quizá, sus últimas palabras hacia mi fueron una llamada de auxilio. Pero no fui lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarlo y ayudarlo. « _Obviamente estaría enojado_ » volvía a repetirme. No podía corresponder sus sentimientos.

Su funeral pasó totalmente desapercibido, sus amigos que antes venían insistentes a mí desaparecieron uno a uno y por un rumor que escuché todos en la universidad pensaban que lo había traicionado, creyeron que lo vendí y acepté el estúpido dinero. Perdí el respeto de todos, también hubieron profesores chismosos que dudaron de mi lealtad ¿Eso pensaban de mí? Que bajo cayeron todos ante mis ojos. Supe que no podía confiar en nadie más, ellos tampoco confiarían en mí. Pero yo sabía la verdad, su familia se encargó de apagar el fuego, que creían, provocó esa noticia. No quedó registró de Morinaga Tetsuhiro y nadie volvió a hablar de él, yo tampoco lo hice, era doloroso pronunciar su nombre.

Con el pasar de los años caí preso en un laboratorio lleno de recuerdos, cubierto por la sombra de un pasado que me dejó marcado y no quería olvidar. Fue el lugar donde robó mi primer beso, compartí tantas ideas y peleé tantas veces con él. Ojalá le hubiera dado alguna esperanza. Me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Yo no lo amaba, mis sentimientos eran débiles, incomparables y para nada intensos como los de él. No podía sacrificarme por algo que no sentía, pero no lo quería lejos de mí.

 ** _–_** ** _Está bien, sólo un beso._** Dije y todo comenzó.

Mi vida fue insípida después de su partida, creí que eventualmente una mujer se presentaría en mi vida y reemplazaría su recuerdo pero ella nunca llegó. Dejé de esperar, no necesitaba ninguna clase de compañía. Mi rutina se volvió tan repetitiva que no me percaté del transcurso del tiempo. Kanako incluso se casó y todos se preocupaban por el apego y encierro al que me sometía cada día. Me volví más reservado y dejé de mostrar mis sentimientos con mis familiares; ya no tenía energía para trabajar con incompetentes así que vivía por y para mis experimentos. No había otro propósito.

De repente, un día, una paloma mensajera se atravesó en mi camino. Yo no reconocía a esa persona pero era amigo de Morinaga, se llamaba Hiroto.

 **–** **Angel… perdón, Tetsuhiro me pidió que te entregara esto.** Me dio una carta que sacó de su maleta.

 **–** **¿A mí?** Asintió como respuesta.

 **–** **Fue hace ¿13 años? Me parece. Esa noche pensé que se veía extraño pero asumí que era porque, dijo, pensaba irse de Nagoya. Me contó que había sido rechazado, por segunda vez, ya no podía soportarlo así que se iría para "nunca regresar"; fueron sus exactas palabras. Cuando dijo que se marcharía no pensé que sería para siempre, mucho menos de esa forma. Siento que pude detenerlo pero para entonces él había tomado su decisión. Dijo que me llamaría al llegar a su nueva residencia pero eso ya no sucedió.** Se limpió una pequeña lágrima que apenas se asomaba. **– Lo siento. Cuando me enteré de la verdad me prometí no entregarte ese sobre, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad, no podía darle el gusto al monstruo que lo orilló a eso porque puedo imaginar su contenido; no podría recriminarte nada, sólo puede haber una carta de amor.** Su expresión reflejaba molestia y desprecio por mí. **– Voy a irme de la ciudad y no quiero cargar con ese peso en mi consciencia.**

Se despidió con molestia y desapareció. Entre mis manos se hallaba el sobre así que decidí desviar mi camino y no ir a la universidad; nadie me esperaba allá y los experimentos estarían bien por unas horas. Me dirigí a un parque que se encontraba cerca y me senté en una banca para abrirla. Estaba nervioso ¿Qué podría decir? Era como una maquina del tiempo, Morinaga viajaría al futuro que ahora era mi presente. Mi corazón se estrujó pues luego de tantos años pude deleitarme con su caligrafía. Fue como tenerlo frente a mí, pude escuchar su voz susurrándome al oído y sostenerme para no caer por la tristeza. Rompí en llanto y me abracé a mí mismo mientras gritaba e imploraba su perdón al cielo. Dios no me perdonará por haberle arrebatado la vida. Cometió un pecado, como todos, y lo juzgué sin derecho. No recuperaré su sonrisa. El polvo, polvo se quedará.

[ _Por favor perdóname. No olvides cuánto te amé Senpai, te amo. Sayorana._ ]

…

= FIN =


End file.
